


Whenever You're In Front of Me

by FervidAsAFlame



Series: Heart and Hand 'Verse [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/pseuds/FervidAsAFlame
Summary: It’s late on Christmas Day and Arthur has had the longest day ever. Well, the longest month, really. At least he and Merlin are finally together! Except at the moment they’re apart again. Thank god for video chat.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Heart and Hand 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684219
Comments: 48
Kudos: 273





	Whenever You're In Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

> aka, my emotional support porn. I’ve been wanting to come back to this ‘verse for months to write a proper sequel, but in an effort to distract myself from the current events this is what I came up with! This will kind of? stand alone if you squint, but it will definitely make more sense if you’ve read [You've Got My Heart, I've Got Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935182/) first. 
> 
> Big thanks, as always, to my wonderful friend Julia Joy, for being on 24/7 “please beta my porn right now!!!” call! I love you! 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who has ever taken the time to leave a comment on my fics! Your love and enthusiasm is such a huge inspiration for me to keep writing -- I appreciate it more than I can say!

The video call had barely rung before it connected through and Merlin’s face was splashed across the screen of Arthur’s laptop. He couldn’t help but grin despite how exhausting and stressful the day had been. It had only been 12 hours since Arthur had watched Merlin growing smaller in his rearview mirror but it already felt like ages since he’d seen him. 

“Hi,” Merlin said, smiling in an uncertain way that made Arthur want to get back in his car and drive to Ealdor, work be damned. “How did it go?”

Merlin was sprawled on his stomach on his bed, his chin propped up by his stacked fists. He looked tired but his eyes were bright as they gazed into the camera instead of the screen, giving Arthur direct eye contact. He looked absolutely edible in his tight undershirt, the tops of his shoulders bare and lightly muscled, his dark hair messy as usual but curling around his ears. 

“Arthur?” Merlin said with an amused smile. Arthur blinked. 

“Huh?”

“I asked how it went,” Merlin said, pushing the laptop back a bit and stretching onto his side in a way that was clearly designed to draw Arthur’s gaze. It worked. Arthur’s attention was snagged on the bare strip of skin exposed as Merlin’s undershirt rode up -- skin that Arthur had run his mouth and tongue over just 24 hours ago. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. 

“I’m sorry -- did you actually want to hear how it went or did you just want to skip right to the wanking, because I’m fine with either.”

Merlin laughed and pushed himself into a sitting position, pulling the laptop closer again so that only his face filled the screen. 

“How did it go?” he enunciated carefully. 

Arthur considered. 

“Actually, do you think you could put a proper shirt on? It's just … your shoulders …” 

Merlin turned pink and mumbled something about him being an idiot as he leaned over to grab his red hoodie and slip it on. He opened his arms, presenting himself for approval.

“Better?”

Arthur let his eyes trail over his boyfriend’s flushed face and tousled hair. 

“No, not really. Maybe we should just talk without video first?”

Merlin laughed and rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Now tell me!” 

Arthur smiled, trying to push down the physical ache at being apart from Merlin again so soon after the start their relationship. What had he been thinking, coming back to London? 

“Overall, I think it went well. It, uh. Wasn’t without it’s bumpy bits, that’s for sure. But Morgana was surprisingly helpful.” 

“Oh?” Merlin asked, surprised.

“Trust me, I was just as surprised as you. But she was the one who really calmed Father down. He started nattering on at first about settling down and grandchildren and well …” Arthur rubbed the back of his head with a little grimace, remembering where the conversation had gone from there. 

“Well?” Merlin repeated warily. 

“Well, the good news is that he’s now completely on board with my sexuality and approves of my choice in partner. Morgana really talked you up, so good luck with that.”

Merlin pinked up again, gaze shifting to his lap. 

“What’s the bad news?” he asked, picking at a loose thread on his joggers. 

“I think he’s already looking for a surrogate.”

Merlin's head shot up. “What?!”

Arthur held his gaze for a moment and then broke into a laugh. 

“You prat!” Merlin shouted at the screen, despite his smile. “Just for that--”

Arthur watched as he reached behind him to tug off both the hoodie and his undershirt which were tossed aside. He propped himself back on his hands, making sure to angle his body so that his bare chest was on perfect display for Arthur. 

“Come on now, that’s cheating,” Arthur said, trying to smile though his mouth had gone completely dry. 

“What’s the real bad news?” Merlin said, his voice low and one hand trailing suggestively down his chest, pausing to brush a nipple before venturing lower. 

“Um,” Arthur said, his eyes fixed on the pads of Merlin’s fingers. “He wants to meet you? Soon. Formal dinner. New Year’s Day if you’re free?”

He glanced up at Merlin’s put-upon sigh. 

“To be honest I hadn’t planned on wearing clothes from the time we get back to the flat until winter term starts, but I suppose I can make an exception for Uther.” 

“You’d better not call him that to his face,” Arthur said absently, focussed on Merlin’s thumb tracing the waistband of his joggers. 

“Why, what do you think he’ll do to me?” Merlin laughed, dragging his palm down over his crotch.

Arthur swallowed.

“Actually, let’s stop talking about my father now.” 

Merlin’s laugh was a little breathless but to Arthur’s disappointment he flopped around until he was back in his original position on his stomach. Arthur did notice however, the slight undulation of his hips into the bed. 

“Why, what do you want to talk about?” Merlin asked, cocking his head at the screen. 

“Christ, when did you become such a tease?” Arthur complained, picking up his laptop from where it was perched on their kitchen table. 

“You’re one to talk!” Merlin protested. “Hey, where are we going?”

Arthur just grinned as he made his way down the hall to Merlin’s room. He paused to turn on the dim lamp on his desk before tossing the laptop onto the messy bed. Sparing a glance to make sure that Merlin had at least a partial view, he made a bit of a show of unbuttoning and removing his dress shirt then pulling off his undershirt. By the time he eased himself onto the bed, Merlin’s squawks were pouring from the laptop’s tinny speakers. 

“Cheater!” Merlin sounded truly incensed, which just made Arthur laugh. “Don’t you dare come in my bed without me.” 

“Or what?” Arthur said lazily, tucking one arm under his head and stretching the way Merlin had earlier. “You’ll come spank me?” 

“Don't give me ideas,” Merlin said with a glint in his eye. Arthur just laughed again and rolled to press his face into Merlin’s bedding. He took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Smells like you,” he said, voice muffled from the duvet. When he returned his gaze to the screen, Merlin was smiling at him almost wistfully. 

“Wish I was there so it could smell like us.”

The words sent a pleasant him through Arthur's body. He rolled back toward the screen. “Although -- we’ll be sleeping in my room, of course.” 

“Hey! Says who?” 

“Says my 1500 thread count sheets,” Arthur replied, biting back a smile as Merlin got more riled up. 

“But my room gets all the morning sunlight!”

“That isn’t actually the watertight argument you think it is,” Arthur said. He pushed the bedding up until he could settle against it in a comfortable position. “But honestly, I don’t care -- I’d sleep anywhere as long as you’re there too.” 

“Charmer,” Merlin said sarcastically, but Arthur could see his ears turning pink again. “You were saying something about wanking earlier?”

“You were saying something about having ‘things you could show me’ earlier?” Arthur returned with a raised eyebrow. His cock gave a twitch remembering how Merlin had promised to teach Arthur how to fuck him. 

“Ah, yes,” Merlin said with a gleam in his eye. He scrambled off the bed and disappeared for a moment. Arthur took the opportunity to undo the flies on his trousers and shimmy out of them. He pushed around at the laptop until it displayed him in the most flattering way possible, which was how Merlin found him when he returned to the bed. 

Merlin froze a moment then dropped the pair of headphones and a bottle of lube before clambering back on the bed.

“Christ but you’re hot. I can’t believe you fancy me,” Merlin said, shaking his head. 

“Shut up,” Arthur said without heat. “Headphones?”

“Mum’s still awake downstairs and I know how you get.”

As Merlin positioned himself, Arthur caught a flash of his boxer briefs and realized that he must have taken the opportunity to strip down as well. Finally Merlin settled, showing much less of himself than Arthur would have liked. He popped one earbud in with a smirk then tilted his head back on the pillow. From this angle, Arthur got mostly his profile and upper torso, but by the way Merlin’s eyes fluttered shut he could guess what his hand was doing. 

“Mmm,” Merlin hummed softly, rolling his shoulders back and turning to Arthur with hooded eyes. “Lube’s in the drawer if you want it.” 

Arthur rolled away for a moment and returned with a nearly empty bottle of lube. 

“Will definitely have to replenish the supply before you get home,” he observed. “What, have you been bathing in it?” 

“Funny story,” Merlin said with a smile. His eyes were closed again and a flush had risen up in his cheeks. “I have this hot roommate. Kept trying to use cuddling and extremely mixed messages as a seduction technique.” 

“Shut up,” Arthur said again, resting his hand over his cock, which was starting to fill out nicely. “It worked in the end, didn’t it?”

“Aye, that it did,” Merlin said dreamily. “Speaking of which --” he raised an impish eyebrow toward the screen. 

“Okay, that was terrible,” Arthur said with a snort. “Is that what you had in mind then?” 

“Have you ever? On yourself I mean,” Merlin asked in the disarmingly straightforward way that Arthur adored about him.

“A little. Not much,” Arthur conceded, willing the heat from his cheeks. 

Merlin hummed again thoughtfully. “I probably should have asked whether or not that’s something you’d even be--”

“Yes,” Arthur said, giving his cock a squeeze. Merlin gave a breathy laugh and turned to face the camera again. 

“But which of us would be --” 

“Yes,” Arthur interrupted again. Merlin looked taken aback for just a moment and then grinned. 

“Good lad. Much more fun that way.”

To be honest, Arthur hadn’t even been aware that he  _ did _ feel that way until about ten seconds ago. He had imagined a hundred times the intimate moment when he would push into Merlin’s tight and willing body, but hadn’t even given a thought to what it might be like the other way around. He imagined Merlin at his back, whispering encouraging words into Arthur’s skin as he pushed inside, claiming him in the most basic way and felt a rush of heat burst across his skin.

A glance at the screen showed Merlin still looking entirely too pleased with himself, so Arthur wriggled out of his boxer briefs and tossed them onto the floor of Merlin’s room. He grabbed the lube and applied a generous amount to the tips of his right hand and glanced at the screen out of the corner of his eye. Merlin had sat up a bit, staring at the screen raptly. He looked directly into the camera for just a moment to lick his lips, then his gaze darted back to Arthur’s fingers. Arthur grinned, settling back with his legs loosely spread. 

“Going to join me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. While Merlin scrambled to retrieve his lube Arthur angled his laptop like Merlin’s -- to show just his profile and a bit of his chest -- and settled onto his back. He took a deep breath and reached his hand back to rest against his entrance. 

Although the lube had begun to warm against his skin, he still let out a hiss as the cool liquid touched his most intimate spot. He could feel his nipples draw tight from the chill and turned his head to look at the screen. It seemed Merlin had caught him up and they shared a heated smile from their mirrored positions. 

“So,” Arthur said, clearing his throat a bit as he let the tips of his fingers glide through the lube and circle the tight ring of muscle. “Are you going to tell me what you want me to do to you?” 

Merlin let out a bitten off moan and lolled his head back on the pillow, his lower lip caught between his teeth. After a moment he let out a huff of a breath.

“Yeah, alright. Um,” he let out a laugh that sounded almost nervous. “Christ, Arthur. Are you touching yourself now?” 

“Yeah,” Arthur said, continuing his light touches. “Just, um. Around. Not in.”

This got a genuine laugh out of Merlin.

“I can’t believe I spent months having to listen to how great it was going down on Sophia -- in excruciating detail -- and  _ this _ is what’s got you blushing like a virgin.”

“Shut up,” Arthur said, laughing along. He wriggled his hips to get a little more comfortable and lowered his other hand to give his cock a firm stroke. 

“She rimmed me once, you know,” he said to the ceiling.

“What?!” Merlin said, shooting up until he was propped on one elbow. Arthur laughed at his flabbergasted face. “You never told me about that!”

“Wasn’t much to tell,” Arthur said with a bit of a shrug. “I came almost instantly. Couldn’t get her to go anywhere near my arse after that.”

Merlin’s laugh was warm and rich and Arthur longed to roll onto him and kiss it out of his mouth. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Christ I can’t wait to get you in bed again.” 

“You’ve got me now,” Arthur said, his voice hitching as his fingers circled closer to where he was aching. “What do you want me to do?”

Merlin was still smiling as he settled onto his back once more. 

“Just one finger -- don’t push exactly, but just … rub with pressure. Know what I mean?”

Arthur hummed and let his eyes drift shut so he could focus entirely on the pleasure building between his legs. He rubbed at his entrance until he could feel the muscle relax slightly and start to catch at his finger a bit.

Merlin must have heard his breath hitch because his voice was there immediately, soothing. “That’s it … now just press down, gently, just to the first knuckle or so.” 

Arthur spread his legs even further, took a breath and did as Merlin said. He couldn’t hold in the guttural noise that escaped him at the delicious sensation. Merlin laughed breathlessly.

“Christ Arthur, you can’t keep making noises like that, it’s not fair.” 

“Sorry,” Arthur said with a half smile. “Now what?” 

“As long as that feels okay, maybe a little farther? Then just in and out a bit,” Merlin said, sounding a little breathless. “Nice and slow.” 

Arthur’s cock gave a twitch at Merlin’s instructions. He took another breath and let it out slowly as he pushed one finger in slowly, the out again just as slow. 

He swallowed and looked over to where Merlin's eyes were hooded, pupils blown. 

How's that feel?" Merlin said in a low voice. 

Arthur took a breath and blew it out. 

"Little weird," he said truthfully. "But not bad."

Merlin looked at him intently. 

"More lube, okay? I like it really wet, so maybe that'll help." 

Arthur hummed and did as Merlin said, drawing his finger out a bit to apply more of the slick then easing it back in. 

"Ughh," he let out a breathy moan as he tossed the lube aside and collapsed onto his back again. "Yeah, that is better." 

"Fuck, Arthur," Merlin said a bit desperately. Arthur could see that his hand had sped up a bit. "What did I tell you about those noises?"

Arthur smiled at him fondly. 

"Sorry. I'll try to stop."

"No, don't bother," Merlin said quickly. "I'm not going to last long anyway so you may as well make all the noise you want."

"God," Arthur let out another groan as he experimentally twisted his finger and tightened his fist around his cock. He lolled his head toward Merlin, who was biting his lower lip until it was white, and thought that he probably wasn't going to last long either.

"What about you?" Arthur asked, aware that he sounded a little breathy. "How does it feel?"

"Mmm, good. Um … I think you could stick with one for now but if you were here I'd be asking for another." Merlin flush seeped down his bare chest and Arthur desperately wished he was there to chase it with his mouth, to give Merlin what he needed. 

"So what would you have me do?" Arthur asked hoarsely. "If I were there?"

Merlin took a shaky breath and shifted so he was facing the camera with one leg propped up a bit. Arthur had been disappointed that he seemed a bit camera shy, but when he gazed directly into the camera again he knew that this was the best possible way. He'd save the rest for in person. 

"So I'm going to pull out a bit to just the tip and then kind of twist two in," he told Arthur. Arthur wanted to laugh because it should have been ridiculous -- Merlin sounded like a pamphlet on how to have gay sex -- but when he saw Merlin's face transform, any thoughts of laughter disappeared completely. Merlin's face, which had been a bit screwed up with focus, seemed to lose all its tension as he sunk his fingers into himself. Arthur could see the way his brow unfurrowed and his shoulders relaxed as he laid back and took it, his hands both clearly working at himself. 

A small smile caught at the corner of Merlin's lips as he turned back to the camera.

"Wish this was you," he said softly.

Arthur made a strangled noise and started working himself faster as well. His slicked finger was moving in and out smoothly against the loosened muscle and his hand was pumping his straining cock hard and fast, unable to hold back. He could feel his orgasm rushing toward him when Merlin licked his lips and said, "God yeah, go on and come for me."

" _ Merlin _ ," he choked out. He arched his back and let the orgasm tear through him, come splashing across his chest and belly. He could feel his arse clenching rhythmically against his finger, which only served to make his cock pulse again with a weak stream of come over his fingers.

Arthur heard a quiet gasp and turned his head just in time to see Merlin's face convulsed in silent pleasure as he followed suit. Arthur watched and traced his fingers through the mess on his stomach as he laid bonelessly in Merlin's bed. When Merlin was finished, he collapsed onto his back with a huff.

“Sorry,” Merlin laughed, “I had intended that to go on a bit longer, but. Well.”

“I’m so hot that you just couldn’t stop yourself?” Arthur smirked.

Merlin laughed softly as he produced a flannel from his nightstand and swiped at his stomach. “Something like that.” 

Arthur just smirked wider and rolled onto his stomach, stretching out on the bed and giving a little wiggle. 

“Oi! That’s my bed!” Merlin. 

“Whoops,” Arthur said. “Guess you’ll have to sleep in mine.” 

“Sodding bastard,” Merlin mumbled from off screen. He returned a moment later -- once again fully clothed, to Arthur’s disappointment. “You’re doing my laundry before I get back.” 

Arthur ignored him and gave a contented sigh. He crossed his arms in front of him and pillowed his cheek on top. 

“I miss you.” 

Merlin snorted.

“Don’t pull the sweet act with me now that I’ve heard the porn star noises you make,” Merlin told him, settling back in cross-legged.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and kept watching Merlin on the screen. He did, in fact, miss Merlin with an enormity that he could barely put words to, but he wasn’t about to tell Merlin that. He had a feeling he knew anyway, because several seconds later Merlin caught his eye on the screen and smiled the sweet smile he reserved just for Arthur. 

“Love you,” he said softly, fiddling with the cord of his headphones. 

“Don’t pull the sweet act on me now,” Arthur mimicked and Merlin laughed. 

“Been thinking,” Arthur said hesitantly, after a moment of comfortable silence. “If I can get enough done at work this week maybe I could come up for the weekend? Or at least a day?”

Merlin grinned. “That would be brilliant. I can check with Mum, but I’m sure she won’t mind.” 

“Good,” Arthur said, then yawned hugely.

“Long day?” Merlin asked. 

“Could say that,” Arthur said, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. “I really should turn in so I can make it into the office tomorrow--”

“Still can’t believe you’re working on bloody  _ Boxing Day _ ,” Merlin muttered. 

“By  _ choice _ ,” Arthur reminded him. “So I can see my boyfriend at the weekend. And whisk him away on holiday this winter.” 

“Lucky guy,” Merlin yawned.

“The luckiest,” Arthur agreed, just to hear Merlin snort again. “Call you tomorrow?”

“You’d better,” Merlin smiled at the camera. “Good night, Arthur.”

“Night, Merlin. Sleep well.” 

Arthur clicked off the connection and stood to store the laptop on Merlin’s messy desk before ducking down the hall to the loo to brush his teeth and clean up a bit. He had a moment of regret for making a mess of Merlin’s bed as he crawled over the wet spot, but was able to find a dry place to stretch out without much trouble. 

Arthur gathered Merlin’s tangle of blankets around him and breathed in deeply, the scent familiar and soothing. He reached over to switch off the light and grabbed his mobile from when he had tossed it on the nightstand earlier. When he unlocked the screen to set an alarm, he saw that a text from Merlin had come in only minutes ago.  _ I love you, _ it read, followed by a string of heart emojis. Arthur smiled and tapped out  _ I love you, too.  _

He rested the mobile on his chest and smiled into the dark room. 

Then he unlocked his mobile again, opened a new browser tab and googled “best jewelers London.” Merlin’s name flashed across the top of the screen again.

_ And seriously, wash my sheets you heathen. _

Arthur chuckled and leaned to set his mobile on the nightstand. Surrounded by Merlin’s scent, he stretched out on his stomach and fell asleep almost immediately. When he dreamed, he dreamed only of white sand, gentle waves and Merlin's hand in his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I still plan on writing a longer sequel at some point, so stay tuned:) 
> 
> Feel free to come follow me on [Tumblr](http://fervidasaflame.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
